When I was Human
When I was Human is the first known event to happen in Mimi's life. It explores the life of Mimi some more before she became Her. Prelude On Mimi's 11th birthday she gets a present of Jeff which Raven said to give to her when the time was right. However when Mimi saw Raven's tag on the gift she went insane and grabbed it and it recalled the memory of her 9th birthday. A Gifted Girl General Specific, and Private Public came by Dexter's Lab to have a discussion about Mimi. Dexter gave a detailed explanation of how Mimi's powers work. He explained that Mimi was a high level telepath with as special ability precognition. Mimi however can only predict future crimes of supernatural villains. However she does know the time and place of when that is happening. Because of that gift the system can select a Justice Friends group that is most effective against that villain. General Specific then mentioned that every villain would be after Mimi and that she isn't so much of a secret. Dexter admitted that she wasn't a secret for a long time now, and that they have stopped many villains who tried to do so. The machine strengthens her powers but also causes that she can't walk outside of it. Specific then mentions that super villains who don't have supernatural powers won't be recognized by Mimi and he wonders how they will be stopped. Dexter then simply explains that he will take care of those villains. Specific wants more info about this and keeps ranting about it. He eventually says that if he were to throw a nuclear bomb on the place that he couldn't do anything about it. Dexter says that's true. When Specific mentions Mimi's father Dexter asks him to leave. A Big Pink Birthday Cake After Specific and Private Public leave Dexter says Jeff can come out now. Jeff comes and says that that guy was creepy. Jeff pulls Mimi into her wheelchair and shows her the buffet of her favorite meals he made for her. However Mimi isn't happy because her mother isn't there. While Jeff and Dexter try to calm Mimi down, she keeps yelling for her mom. Raven, in her bunny form, then interrupts and explains that her mother is very busy with her work and can't come now. She says that she is a year older now and needs to grow up. Mimi then gets angry and throws the big pink birthday cake on Raven. The bunny mascot gets mad and throws a pie in her face. A food fight then starts which, to Dexter's surprise, ends very quickly. Raven wants to leave but Jeff asks if she can do a favor for him. Raven agrees because Jeff is a good friend of her. Nice and Clean Raven put Mimi in bath after their food fight. Raven said that they made quite a mess, and now Jeff has to clean everything up. Raven says that they are very lucky to have someone like him in their lives. Raven then thinks Mimi is clean and wants to get some new clothes when she slips over some soap. Mimi catches her with her psychokinesis powers. Raven says that Mimi owes her one. But instead of doing something weird for her she wants to give Mimi something nice for her next birthday. She asks what she wants and Mimi points out she wants a Chakra Gem just like Raven. Raven tries to explain the purpose of a Chakra Gem but gives up and says she will try to get one for her next birthday. Raven then asks if Mimi will finally put her down, which she does but drops her into the bath with her. The two play a bit together and Jeff smiles when he sees that the two can get away better. Category:Event